Turning Point
by sofia.javier
Summary: After Jin's sudden disappearance in the last Iron Fist Tournament, Hwoarang won the last competition and thus hailed King. He inherited most of Jin's life including the apple of his eyes, Xiaoyu. But what if Jin encounters a person who'd make him realize what he had lost? What would he do to regain the girl? A handful of spilled secrets and family surprises! Xiaojin fanfic.
1. Changes

*Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken nor do I own the characters mentioned below. :")

Chapter 1 : Changes

It is the start of a new era; all Iron Fist Tournaments have ended. The Mishima Zaibatsu collapsed and faded in everyone's memories, just like how Heihachi Mishima accepted defeat as Kazuya Kazama almost got him killed with his own Devil Gene in the latest tournament. Heihachi then settled at Kyoto along with his servants, far from the city with his bear, Kuma. The G Corporation now belongs to the tournament's winner, the King of Iron Fist, Hwoarang. He finally got what he persevered for through all this years. Asuka Kazama returned to her normal life as a peacemaker at her village, studying at Tokyo University with Lili de Rochefort as her new 'love-hate' best friend. Julia Chang learned of her mother's death and finally coped up with the fact. She decided to leave Japan and start a new life with her family. Lars Alexandersson took Alisa Bosconovitch for reformatting to let Alisa have her new life rather than to have her follow whatever Jin Kazama tells her to do. Nina Williams became the top paid assassin counterpart to Raven, Anna Williams continued her fashion design career in New York, Lee Chaolan happily ran his own business using some of Heihachi's left fortune. Christie Monteiro, together with Eddy Gordo, travelled back to Central America to teach Capoeira in the area. Lei Wulong got the top rank as a police in one district in Hong Kong which made him popular and well respected. King, Craig Marduk and Bruce Irvin came back to wrestling and fought for another title in the sport. Ganryu scared all other possible opponents in Sumo Wrestling so he was declared the champion in all of Japan. As for the oldies; Wang Jinrei retired due to old age, and sadly, Doctor Gepetto Bosconovitch died in a heart seizure. Steve fox fought in his own sport, Boxing. Paul Phoenix and Bryan Fury came back to their old hobby of disturbing the peace in the city with their bossy and aggressive attitude. Marshall Law got his own restaurant with the help of his son, Forest Law. Yoshimitsu went to explore the world. Jin Kazama left to search for a cure to his Devil Gene, as always, without any goodbyes. And lastly, Ling Xiaoyu continued her college degree in Japan alongside Miharu Hirano and her beloved pet, Panda.

As they go on separate ways, only a few kept their connections. Some became rivals in another sport, some made friends, and two got closer than expected. Hwoarang was already 22, the lucky guy who got the G Corporation to himself. Getting over the idea to avenge his diseased master, Hwoarang got himself new goals which led him to victory. He got the mansion he had no interest in, servants he never really asked for, and a whole new loyal army which he, in a way, desired to obtain. For him, wealth was not the goal. He wanted an army, people to dispatch the foul people of the city; in short, he wanted to change Japan just as he wished for his own country, Korea. He became one of the busiest men in the planet; paperwork seems to never end. But despite the hectic schedules, Hwoarang knew how to value his personal life. He still went out to rent movies on free nights, rode his big bike on a few occasions, and visited the person he took care of during the Iron Fist Tournaments, Ling xiaoyu.

For the past few years, on and off he had been there for her whenever Jin Kazama left without a goodbye. Hwoarang supported Xiaoyu whenever she was down and had always regarded her as his little sister from another set of parents. Same goes to Xiaoyu, she had always treated the older male as her older brother. Even though they had been after the same title, Hwoarang never thought of her as an enemy. Thus, after the tournament, they kept in touch and continued what they had in the past. Hwoarang sent her limousines to pick her up from the university just so he could see her despite his busy façade. Miharu always teased the two, knowing it was Jin who owns Xiaoyu's heart. For Hwoarang, Xiaoyu's fondness of Jin was unreasonable. _'Who would even be attracted to a person whose social skills are at zero percent, nonetheless having a devil gene in his blood?'_ he would always say. Xiaoyu would just smile at him in response and say '_I will'_.

Xiaoyu and Miharu lived in an apartment five blocks away from Baek Doo San University; Hwoarang's newly built University named after his former master. Having most classes together, it felt as if nothing had changed since High School for the two of them. Miharu got herself a part time job at a nearby café, while Xiaoyu helps out at Marshall Law's noodle shop. Mrs. Law grew fond of the girl so she always requested for Xiaoyu to take regular shifts as she was willing to pay for her work. But Xiaoyu refused all her offers of money. She told the old lady that she would love to spend most of her time at their family restaurant but is also needed by Hwoarang to help out at the Dojo he had just set up. This led to Marshall Law being hired to teach martial arts at the Baek Doo San Dojo. Forest Law helped out at the family shop more often to assist his mother. Xiaoyu went to the shop three days a week to take a shift, and the other four to teach kids at the dojo. Other hired teachers were Wang Jinrei and Julia Chang.

"Hey Xiao, your phone is ringing. Should I answer it and tell him to leave a message?" Miharu called out behind the bathroom door.

"Who is it?" Xiaoyu asked as she turned the shower shut so she can hear the other perfectly.

"It's Hwoarang!" Miharu yelled.

"Ah, then please do answer. Tell him I'll call him back in a while. Thanks Miharu!" Xiaoyu replied as she turned the shower to rinse herself.

Miharu did as she was told and waited for Xiaoyu at the living room to deliver his message. Their apartment was pretty spacious. It had a small kitchen, a living room, two bedrooms and small balcony. It was enough for two people. Not long after, Xiaoyu got out of the bathroom and made her way to the living room.

"So what does he want?" She asked as she dried her hair with smaller towel.

"Oh, he just asked if you are free tonight. He said he had some free time so he was thinking of taking you out." Miharu replied in a teasing tone.

"Oh please, it's just another family bonding, Miharu. You know that of all people." Xiaoyu mumbled.

"Whatever it is, just go so I won't have to worry about your dinner tonight since you're going to be alone." Miharu said under a deep sigh.

Xiaoyu can't cook; no matter how hard she tried to learn from Miharu, she fails and could even burn water. Whenever Miharu had night shifts at the café, she would make sure she had something prepared for Xiaoyu or at least remind her to buy something. This night was a relief to Miharu. She knew Hwoarang won't let her best friend starve, or burn the house down.

Miharu quickly changed to her work clothes and examined Xiaoyu's clothes as if she was part of the fashion police. She never liked too much to be revealed or to be hidden so she had always designed Xiaoyu's clothes for the past tournaments. Xiaoyu, on the other hand, was wearing a pale blue Chinese collar sleeveless shirt and white cardigan shorts which was three inches above the knee. She made the pigtail haired girl twirl slowly so she could have a better look.

"Well, I guess that's fine enough. But it is quite cold at night so at least bring your trench coat and wear your white boots." Miharu commented as she headed to the main door. Xiaoyu simply nodded and flashed a smile.

"Take care, Miharu!" Xiaoyu waved to her as she left the loft.

Minutes after Miharu left, the doorbell rang two times. _'Must be Hwoarang'_ she thought to herself. The girl opened the door and found a tall red haired man standing, smiling at her. He was wearing his muscle sleeved orange shirt and black pants; the signature Hwoarang look.

"Heya, Xiao!" he greeted, raising both his brows.

"Hey, come in. I just need some things to get done before we leave."

"Hmm.. Things of what sort?"

"University stuff; quite fiercer and tiring than Iron Fist."

Hwoarang let out a small chuckle as he watched her typing on her laptop. She was finishing an essay, he presumed.

"Well, if you're busy with that, we could just stay here so you could finish that." He suggested.

"No way, you just flew all the way here so we can have a good time. I'm not going to let you down just because my teacher is an ogre!"

"Haha! Just stick your head on what you're doing and let me watch TV for now."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Time passed till she was ready to go. She bent her neck from one side to the other and stood up. Xiaoyu turned the computer off, stretched her arms, and turned to the sleeping Hwoarang on the couch. '_Well, now someone's busy'_ she murmured to herself. Xiaoyu gave a quick glance to the window and sat on the couch's arm rest. She couldn't bring herself to wake him up, knowing he had been pretty busy with work and whatnot. Hours passed and the night darkened even more. It was already 11:30pm, time for Miharu to come home. Hwoarang finally opened his eyes, shifted his gaze from the TV to the laptop and saw it was already off. He looked around and saw Xiaoyu watching TV by his side.

"Ahh, you're awake." She said.

"Hmm…" he stretched as he sat up properly. When he turned to face the clock, his eyes widened. "Man, I slept well!"

Xiaoyu raised a brow at him as she smiled. "Yeah, you certainly did."

"So much for taking you out, huh?" he smiled.

"Well, it's not exactly your fault it ended up like this…" Xiaoyu muttered, guilty for taking her time to finish her essay which made him sleep so long.

Before the other could speak another word, the doorbell rang thrice.

"Must be Miharu" Hwoarang commented.

"Or Chinese food" she suggested.

Xiaoyu rushed to the door and opened it with a smile, dropping her jaw upon seeing who was standing behind her best friend.

"Surprise!" Miharu yelped as she extended her arms.

Upon seeing Xiaoyu's expression, Hwoarang stood up to see who was outside with Miharu. His brows crossed and teeth gritted.

"Kazama" he muttered.

"Well…" Miharu started, feeling the tension between the three. "I happened to bump into Jin on my way home. I thought it would be a good time for a reunion…?"


	2. Back at One

**All fictional names and characters are not mine. :")

Chapter 2 : Back at One

No one replied to her statement, everyone just stood there, stuck in their own thoughts. Hwoarang was obviously angry, Xiaoyu surprised and confused, and Jin on his emotionless state.

"Never thought I'd actually see you again, Hwoarang" Jin replied.

"What are you doing here?" Hwoarang asked straight to the point.

"That's none of your business." Jin answered.

With eyes as cold as ever; Jin glanced at Xiaoyu. She displayed no dismay or whatsoever. One thing she learned during the time she truly loved the man; it is impossible to reach him no matter how hard you try. But then he was right in front of her. A part of her wanted to welcome him back, hug him tight and maybe jump on his arms. But another made her stay on where she stood and let him not affect her. _'The old Xiaoyu who fell in love with Jin is gone…'_ she thought to herself. Jin realized then that he was not welcome. He merely gave a greeting nod to Xiaoyu as he let out a breath.

"Well, I think my purpose is gone as well." He mumbled under his breath. "Miharu, thanks for the invite but I think I better leave."

"Oh, well, as you like, Jin. Feel free to…" Miharu stopped as she got a hold of her tongue. Obviously, she doesn't own the apartment for herself; she needed Xiaoyu's approval to invite other people since she's a co-owner. "Visit us… Right, Xiao?"

"No, I don't think he has something or rather someone to go back to' Hwoarang cut off.

Jin glared at Hwoarang openly. "I'll see you some time soon, Xiaoyu." He said as he took his leave.

Miharu closed the door shut and let out a sigh. "Over protective Hwoarang is harsh!"

"Serves him right!" he replied.

Time passed even more as the three had dinner together, Xiaoyu still spacing out. Hwoarang left at two in the morning, assuring Xiaoyu he'd do everything if she wants Jin out of her sight. Of course, xiaoyu shook her head and just grimaced at him.

The bell rang suggesting for the classes to end. The students packed their things and each left in groups. Xiaoyu's phone then rang out of the blue. It was Mrs. Law.

"Hi, Mrs. Law" she greeted.

"Hello, darling. I just wanted to tell you that Forest is free this afternoon so he will be taking your shift. But you can still come if you want to. You know you're always welcome."

"Oh, well alright then. I'll just take the day off. Thank you, Mrs. Law!"

"Yes, bye dear!"

"Well, someone looks happy!" Miharu commented.

"Mrs. Law just gave me a day off. Of course I'll be happy!"

"So, just asking… What are you planning to do with him?"

"What?"

"Well, Jin's over there. I think he has been there since class started."

Xiaoyu glanced over to where Miharu pointed and found Jin looking at her intently. He was wearing his white long sleeves with its upper buttons open and black pants. He looks as charming as ever, a head turner even after the years he's been gone. Xiaoyu admired the sight before turning her head over to Miharu who caught her smiling.

"Go talk to him, Xiao." Miharu said as she pushed Xiaoyu towards the male's direction.

She gulped before taking a step forward.

"H-Hey" she greeted nervously.

"Hey" he greeted back.

"Well… How've you been?"

"Have been training hard, travelled around the area for the past week."

"I see..."

"I can see you've been well. Hwoarang must be good to you, huh?"

"Uhm, yeah…"

For a second, Xiaoyu felt nostalgic. It felt as if Jin was back to his old self, the one she met years ago at Heihachi's mansion.

"I see… Never thought you'd be into him, though"

"What? I'm not…"

"Hey, it's fine. Hwoarang seems to have improved over the years, anyway."

"We're not together, you know. He just happened to be my brother from another set of parents!"

Jin merely smiled at how Xiaoyu eased in front of him, compared to the Xiaoyu he saw last night. In a way, he missed her; her smile, funny Japanese accent, how she tries hard to learn English, her jokes, and even the part which tries so bad to get his attention. He always noticed her; it's just that other things occupied his mind as well. He knew it wasn't safe to be with anyone with him having the devil gene. So he forfeited the last tournament where Hwoarang won.

"So, have you found the cure?"

"No, not yet"

"Oh…"

"I found a way to control it, just like how Kazuya has his controlled."

"You're fine without the cure, then?"

"On the safer side, I think I prefer to fid it."

"Jin"

"Yeah?"

"You just never change, do you?"

"I guess so"

Xiaoyu smiled at him sweetly as she felt everything coming back to where it once was; her feelings still intact. It was as if he never left, or at least forgiven for leaving without a word. This made him smile as well. He had no one except his mother's remaining memories when Xiaoyu came to be by his side. At some point, he thought Heihachi did one thing right; that is accepting the girl in the Tournament and letting her live with them in the mansion.

"Uh-oh! Mrs. Uriah's class! I totally forgot about the time!" Xiaoyu yelped.

"Well, you better go, then."

"Just when I was about to have fun…"

Jin merely smiled at the girl.

"Wait, are you going to leave again?"

"Xiaoyu…"

"I just wanted to be ready for once… Just in case you vanish into thin air like you always do."

Jin let a small sigh out of his lungs, and shook his head. "I'm not leaving, I just didn't want you to miss out on your class."

"Oh" was all she could say, surprised that he actually answered what she prayed for. "Well… Can I come with you?"

Jin smiled slightly at the pleading girl with puppy-dog-eyes. "No, I promised Miharu I won't take you in any kind of trouble."

"Fine, then" she said as she turned her back on him and marched her way to the waiting Miharu at the nearby bench. "You better keep your word on not leaving, Jin!" she called out.

"That turned out well" Miharu teased.

"Funny, Miharu!" she smiled.

"Seriously though, I thought you were going to bawl your eyes at him!"

"I thought so, too. But it felt different… Like were back to where we started."

"Hwoarang seemed to hate the idea, though."

"Huh?"

"Well, he was here earlier. He was about to surprise you but he saw Jin here and decided to leave instead."


	3. One word, Two meanings, Three people

**I do not own Tekken. :")

xiaojin: Hey, thanks for the reviews, you're a real confidence booster! As for your question in the previous chapter, Jin isn't attending the said university. So when he said Miharu didn't want Xiao to get in trouble, he meant Xiao should head to her class instead of coming along with him outside the campus. :)

Chapter 3 : One word, Two meanings, Three people

Xiaoyu knew Hwoarang well enough to know that he's not going to approach him over the next few days or weeks if she doesn't do anything. That afternoon, she decided to walk her way to G Corporation to see him.

"Well, if it isn't little Xiao!" greeted the tower-tall masked man.

"King!" she chimed, jumping to reach him for a high five.

"I thought I'd never see you again! And you've… Well, actually… you haven't grown at all…"

Xiaoyu gave a disappointed look but then bounced back to her lively self as she asked him what he was doing at the company.

"I signed up for the next tournament, the Final Iron Fist they say. Bruce told me and Marduk last night. We couldn't dare miss it! Hell, those tournaments are just part of our lives now!" he explained.

This gave Xiaoyu a shock. She remembered clearly how Hwoarang told her he's never going to sponsor any fighting tournaments in his lifetime. _'What in the world just happened?'_ she asked herself.

"Aren't you here for the same reason, lass?" he asked.

"Oh, well not really… But I might join as well!" she replied. "Got to go get my documents ready then, King! It was nice to see you again!" Xiaoyu rushed her way to Hwoarang's office, feeling both angry and confused. She hated the idea of fighting ever since she was little. She only joined because Heihachi bribed her with the idea of her own amusement park; she was young and naïve back then! The succeeding tournaments were merely because of Jin, though. And now that Jin seems pretty normal to her, she knew she has to put an end to this stupidity.

"Hwoarang!" she stormed in his office.

"I'm guessing you heard the news…" He concluded, flipping a pen between his fingers.

"I thought you wanted the Mishima legacy to be over? What is wrong with you?"

"I haven't known just yet…, maybe after this I will."

"What? Just stop it already!"

"You stop this! I am so—"before he could continue to speak, someone barged in the room.

"Heya guys!" Asuka showed up.

"Oh great, another Kazama to 'brighten' my day." He sarcastically said.

"Shut up, brat! I'm just here because I heard about the next Iron Fist!" Asuka replied. "I'm in, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah… Just leave me alone and get your papers ready as usual." Hwoarang shooed her. "And take this kid with ya!"

Xiaoyu glared at him for a while and stomped her feet hard as she left the room, leaving Asuka surprised at their little throw down.

"Well, that's quite an act" she mumbled, leaning her hips on his table as her back faced him.

"I suggest you do the same and let me be" he muttered.

"Say, is this because of my cousin being back in Japan?"

"No! This has nothing to do with that bastard! Why would I be affected if he's back in her life? Like I even—" again he was cut off.

"Oh, so that's about him as well. I was actually asking about the tournament, but if you wanna talk about that; fine by me!"

"What? Just shut up!"

"Stop throwing your temper at me, jerk! I'm trying to figure out this calamity you're starting!"

"Whatever"

"So, let me get this straight. You're jealous of Jin"

"As if"

"Because you actually like Xiaoyu"

"She's just a sister"

"And that's what you thought, but your feelings have gone deeper"

"No"

"So now you want her for yourself. Thus, knowing Jin will not enter any tournament of yours, you made sure to bet everything you gained!"

"Your point is?"

"You want to defeat Jin to please Xiaoyu!"

"Look, defeating Kazama has always been part of my goal so stop questioning my decisions!"

"But this time you actually have something to fight for. Though, I do wonder, is it really just jealousy or are you scared he'll take everything away from you?"

"I'm confident with my own strength. I've already defeated his family, including you, and so he's going to be next."

"It's not the strength you have, Hwoarang. Looking at her, it's obvious that Jin is irreplaceable in her heart. Defeating him won't change that."

"Like Isaid, I have no idea what you're trying to prove here."

"I just think it's best to admit your feelings and let Xiaoyu choose who she wants to spend forever with. Having her to yourself when she's longing for another won't satisfy you in any way possible."

Asuka left after her deep remark and shut the door close. It made him think, whether or not what she said was true. It could be, seeing as how attached he had become to her over the past few years. What if she was right? Was he scared of losing everything? What was even there to be scared of? He was happy before he won the tournament and he had always been happy without the wealth and power. He was friends with her back then as well, so what changed? Is it the fact that his rival left without a trace so he actually had her for himself for once? Possibly. But one thing's for sure, he doesn't want to let go of her.

Hwoarang stood up as he finally realized some stuff. He made up his mind and took his leave. It took him ten minutes to reach Xiaoyu's place. The doorbell rang twice before Miharu opened the door for him.

"Hwoarang" she greeted. "If you're looking for Xiaoyu, she's inside her room."

"Thanks, Miharu." He replied as he marched his way onto her room. "Hey, it's Hwoarang. Mind if I come in?" he knocked twice then waited for a response.

"Come in" she replied.

Hwoarang quickly opened the door and closed it behind him. He gazed at her for a moment, pondering upon his newly discovered feelings.

"Well?" Xiaoyu asked as she raised a brow at him.

"Oh, right… Well, I just wanted to tell you that I will continue sponsoring the Iron Fist Tournament whether you approve of it or not. But before you conclude to anything, I'm not trying to be Heihachi, using people to satisfy me with their sufferings. I just wanted this to be a way to settle things. And if I'm not mistaken, I know he'll agree to my decision."

"Listen, I don't really understand your purpose and from which point of view you're looking, but I'm pretty sure you're just being the old braggart you've been. So stop this nonsense! And Jin won't agree to that, he has his own life to think about! He's normal now and I want him to stay that way!"

"So what? So he can be closer to you? So he could feed your little dreams of him at night?"

"Just… Leave! I don't want to see or talk to the Hwoarang in front of me!"

"Fine. Go be merry with your worthless bastard!"

Hwoarang slammed the door open as he made his way out. That wasn't the talk he had in mind. He was supposed to make amends, not start another argument with her. He knew he was jealous of how Xiaoyu loved the other man even after being left for so many times. He had always been there for her so why be with Jin instead of him? He never did anything to hurt her, till now. Questions invaded Hwoarang's mind, a lot of feelings mixed up. He never knew having affections could actually blow one's peaceful head. He headed to the Dojo to throw a few punches and sweat. He needed an outlet, a release of all the unwanted thoughts that's been driving him crazy.

"Easy, child, you won't kill the good old punching bag even with that strength" Marshall Law commented as he let out a soft smile.

"Marshall" he addressed.

"I don't know if I am allowed to say this, but you should sort your head some time soon. Holding another Iron Fist Tournament won't be easy for you, lad. I have no idea about your reasons, but you've already helped a lot of people in so many ways. Suppose you don't win this game and someone else with other motives takes on your place, what would happen with the changes you've made?"

Marshall Law proved a good point, one that never occurred to him. "I understand, thank you for giving me a piece of your mind." He smiled at the elder fellow and nodded as he left. A minute after, his phone rang. He checked who it was, planning to ignore the phone till he read the name.

"Xiaoyu" he whispered as he answered the call.

"Hey, I just… wanted to apologize earlier."

"It's fine, I understand why you're mad."

"No, just let me finish."

"Alright, go on."

"I don't really understand what's gotten into you recently. I know Jin is the reason behind your schemes, but please don't do this. I'm not asking you to turn this down just because I don't want Jin to fight anymore. I don't want you to go back to the arena, Hwoarang. I don't want to worry about every battle you take and wonder if you're coming back alive! Even though we're not blood related and I'm not legally your little sister, I'm your family and you know that! You're irreplaceable as my older brother. Nothing and no one can change that!"

"I've heard that word two times today, from two different people but definition related to only one. Funny how one can be irreplaceable to love… and the other merely irreplaceable as family."


	4. Confrontation

*I do not own the Tekken series. :")

Chapter 4 : Confrontation

Hwoarang knew it was time to clear his mind. He needed to decide on what he needs to do with the declared Iron Fist Tournament. He already made sure Xiaoyu won't be allowed to join, thus, even if the event takes place, he won't be worried about her safety. The only name missing from the list was his rival's name, Jin Kazama. For some reasons, he knew wealth alone wouldn't make the other join his battle. He knew he had to give it his all.

That afternoon, he got on his big bike and rushed to Asuka's place, thinking Jin will most likely be there.

"Asuka" he called out, knocking and banging on her door.

"What is your problem, you stupid brat?" she answered, glaring at him.

"Where in the world is Kazama?"

"Well, technically, she's standing right in front of you. Or have you forgotten that I also have the same name?"

"I meant the bastard of a cousin you've got."

"Jin's staying some place else. He didn't tell me where, though."

Hwoarang growled slightly, pissed. He searched high and low, flew throughout the city. He felt the need to talk to Jin. He needed to know what it takes for the other to join the Iron Fist Tournament. A few hours passed till he realized Julia Chang could be hiding Jin. Julia was the silent type. She was a peacemaker; and the last person one could think of hiding any person. He immediately drove all the way to Julia's. He got off, knocked on her door and found what he was looking for the whole time.

"Kazama!" he called out, yelling.

"I expected you a lot sooner." Jin replied, facing the other man.

"Let's cut the chase, Kazama. Why haven't you signed up just yet? Aren't you as eager as I am to fight for victory?"

"You have nothing good to offer me."

"And what exactly do you want?"

"A cure"

"Oh please, you'll die with that curse! Cut the crap already!"

"Then what do you offer me? I don't really want the wealth… You can have all that. I no longer have any interest in that sort."

"What about Xiaoyu?"

This gave Jin a confused look. For Hwoarang to offer anything as a prize only means that it or rather, she is one of his treasures. Jin merely crossed his brows, giving a small sigh.

"Xiaoyu isn't a price, Hwoarang. This isn't a game."

"Are you scared of losing to me that much?"

Jin gave him a serious look before speaking. "I have no intention to bet Xiaoyu under any circumstances."

"Do you like her?" Hwoarang finally asked under his breath. "Are you planning to leave her all over again?"

Jin didn't speak a word, he watched as Hwoarang gritted his teeth in anger.

"Kazama! I am tired of your bullshit, already! Speak up or I swear I'll kill you right here, right now!"

"I see you've developed feelings for her, and I know why."

Hwoarang gazed on his left side as he heard Jin talk. Before he could even reply, Xiaoyu showed up right before them. She had a quizzical look on her face as she tried to figure out what was going on. She had always been innocent and naïve, but this time, she felt as if she knew what was going on between them.

Jin turned to face the girl and gave her a serious look. It was as if he had been swallowed by his own thoughts as he gazed at her. _'Do I like her? This girl with bobbing pigtails who have always chimed my name so merrily… the only person who stayed by my side and chased after my cure instead of her own' _he thought to himself. Xiaoyu cocked her head to one side as Hwoarang felt a stab on his chest. He knew Xiaoyu would always choose Jin no matter what happens. He didn't need to ask, even.

"Hwoarang" Xiaoyu called out, "I thought I'd find you here with Jin."

As if his anger melted, he gave her a faint smile and said "Yeah well, I do run after my rivals."

The girl grimaced at the two of them as she held both arms to the guys'. "Let's have dinner together before Miharu starts to scold me!"

_'I guess that's the thing about Xiaoyu that Hwoarang fell for; the lightness of her presence. She had always been bubbly and kind. She knew of things and could easily shift the silence into loudness. Ironic, how one girl can change him despite the wall he had been building all these years.'_ Jin thought to himself as he walked alongside the two. _'Am I the same as him? Did I fall for her just as he did?'_

The next morning, Mrs. Law invited Jin to the shop after learning that he was back in Japan. _'I will never forgive you if you don't accept my request of a breakfast with you!' _she told him over the phone. Of course, Jin let a small chuckle out as he agreed to the lively woman. And so he made his way out of Julia's house and onto Mrs. Law's noodle shop.

"Good Morning" he greeted upon entering.

"Oh, Jin dear!" she smiled, leaving her tray on a table as she gave him a small hug and a pat.

"It's been a long time" he added.

"Indeed. So how have you been? Tell me, are you also joining the next tournament? Forest has been begging me about this for weeks now!"

"I haven't decided just yet."

"Come, have a seat. I'll get you your noodles and tea."

Mrs. Law went inside the kitchen to get the mentioned food as Jin sat on the nearest chair. He waited for two minutes before the lady showed up. She served him as if he was a customer and flashed a full smile, her eyes seemingly shut.

"So, have you been coping up with your friends lately?" she started.

"I suppose you could say that" he answered. "Though, I don't really have many friends."

"Xiaoyu would've been thrilled to see you!"

"She seemed to be."

"What about Hwoarang?"

"He's not as happy as you think."

"I've always watched the tournaments because of my husband and son. Of course, I have watched most of the battles and have seen most of the players, including you and Hwoarang."

"I don't understand where this is going, Mrs. Law."

"I've noticed the tension between you and have always wondered what is it that you both desired that had clashed? Why and where are you rivals?"

"We both wanted the same title, the same fortune, and the same power."

"He wanted revenge, Jin; revenge for his master, Baek Doo San. You wanted to avenge your mother. Seeing as how your desires got nothing to do with Wealth, I don't see how you could possibly hate each other."

"And what do you suggest it is about, Mrs. Law?"

"I've known Xiaoyu for quite a long time now. She had always been cheerful and pretty, in fact, I once thought of courting her for my own son. But you know Forest, he hate the idea because he's fond of someone else. I believe Hwoarang, over the years; have fallen for the fair maiden. No matter how much he tried to deny it, his actions stated otherwise. Luckily, Xiaoyu was just as dense as this table." She chuckled before continuing, "Now, Jin, what is she to you?"

It took him time to think of the best response. He never really gave it much thought till recently. "Xiaoyu have always been a friend." He started, wondering how he'd know what he feels for her. "She had always been there for me, I guess."

"And so you've always taken him for granted. You see, that's the thing Hwoarang hated about you. You seemed to have undervalued Xiaoyu over the past few years. And what if one day she decides to move on instead of wait for you?"

"I don't know… I would feel incomplete, perhaps."

"And what if she chose to be with Hwoarang when you leave?"

He pictured her with Hwoarang in his mind; them getting married, having kids, living a life peacefully. It made his stomach cringe; a possible strike onto his dense state.

"Hwoarang was brave enough to face the truth, Jin. You've got to do the same thing before you start losing people. All is fair in love and war."

This gave Jin a slight push. No matter how dense he seemed to have been, he noticed Xiaoyu. He knew of her many sacrifices and sufferings because of him. He knew of her affection towards him. He never really undervalued her; he was just too occupied with finding the cure to his devil gene. Realizing what he had been denying most of his teen years, Jin let out a sigh.

"Thank you, Mrs. Law. You've made your point and I am accepting it" he replied as he took his phone out and dialed a number.

"Hwoarang, count me in. Let's do the final battle."


	5. Xiaoyu's POV

**I do not own Tekken. :")

Chapter 5 : Xiaoyu's POV

It has been a while since Jin came back to Japan. Most of the days, I feel tired by just thinking of him. I stopped hanging out with Hwoarang, well, more like he stopped talking to me. Whenever we try to talk, things get out of hand. I personally think Hwoarang's behavior has changed because of Jin's sudden appearance. Even I felt a shock when I saw him outside my door. It's just too much to handle that night. Knowing they've been rivals, I bet Hwoarang just wasn't prepared to face Jin. One of my theories for the reason behind Hwoarang's decision to hold another tournament is because he never really defeated Jin in the last one. So maybe this was his way to prove that he really is the best fighter. What scares me though is Jin's devil gene. If it gets out of control, he'll kill Hwoarang instantly! I hate worrying about those two. It's just too stressful! I know what I'm going to do, I'm going to sign up! If they won't stop this ridiculous nonsense, then I'm joining!

I rushed my way to G Corporation and found myself unable to get an application form. The officials told me that I'm not allowed to enter the competition due to restraining orders from Hwoarang. Somehow, I knew he would do this. So I decided to leave G Corporation and ask Lee Chaolan for help. Lee Chaolan had the money and everything I need for a disguise good enough to enter the tournament. Of course, Lee Chaolan wasn't easy to find. It took me hours just to find his address in the internet. And when I did, I made my way to his lovely mansion.

"How can I help you, miss?" the guard asked.

"I'm here to see Lee Chaolan, my name's Ling Xiaoyu" I answered.

"Just a second" he mumbled as he seemed to have called for his master.

Not a matter of minutes passed when the guard finally let me in and pointed the way in. Lee's mansion is no joke. It's flawless! Obviously, Lee has been taking care of his property pretty well.

"Ling Xiaoyu!" he chimed, giving me his brightest smile. "I never expected such a visit from my little butterfly!"

"Well, neither did I" I whispered under my breath, "I kinda need your help, Lee…"

"Oh, how delightful… What do you need, dear?"

"I am banned to enter the next Iron Fist but I really want to… So… I need a new look and set of documents to enter."

"Well, I must say you have a lot of needs… Though, I must also ask… What's in it for me?"

"If I win the tournament, I'll give you Heihachi's mansion!"

"Dear, offer me something I would at least appreciate."

"Well, you… you can have 40% of the money!"

"Now that's interesting! Very well, let's get this started!"

And with that, my training started. He had lots of ideas and somehow, I managed to cope up with it. He wanted me to study another language so I can say that I am from another country. He also wanted to change my hair, clothes, eye color, hair color, and a few of my favorite lines. Of course, I accepted the fact that I will need to spend days and nights with him and the hired trainers. So I made his mansion my temporary home. This made Miharu worry, but of course I told her what was planned and she agreed to it. Hwoarang and Jin seemed to have succumbed to their tough training and forgot about me as well. I have no idea what had gotten into them, but obviously they were more serious and eager than before. The tournament will be held three weeks from now and just like them, I've got to train really hard.

My grandfather, Wang jinrei, promised to train me in regards to my fighting abilities. I can't be beaten easily, I needed to win this in order to shut them up. In terms of fashion, Lee decided to change my signature color of pink and orange to grey and maroon. It consisted of grey hooded bust length sleeveless jacket over the maroon Japanese collared bust length sleeveless shirt. He also made me wear thigh length grey shorts with red lining at both sides, and grey boots with red laces. As for my hair, he had my fringes cut straight, hiding half of my eyes for more disguise, two half braids on both sides of my head, small red ribbons to tie it and extensions to make my now violet-black hair waist long. Lee, in consideration, taught me Korean because of my small eyes. He said it wouldn't be believable if I had my eyes small and declare that I am from western countries.

It took me two weeks to learn the basics of Hwoarng's mother tongue, another week to get used to my new appearance. Now, I only have a week to hone my fighting skills. I need new techniques, new abilities, stronger stamina, and most of all, I need to learn to see my opponent's weak side before he finds mine. Although Lee was competing against me, he trained with me and shared some of his moves. _'I'm just joining to stretch out my sleeping joints, no interest in winning at all.' _He told me. This probably is due to Heihachi being absent in the list of candidates this year's Iron Fist.

"Chae So Ra" Lee chimed enthusiastically.

"Huh?" I asked, wondering if that was a word or was he calling out a name.

"Your name, love, is Chae So Ra!"

"Oh, sounds flashy"

"Well, you're documents will be ready by tomorrow. I will also get one of my maids to drop them to the G Corporation so you'll be legally registered."

"Thanks a lot, Lee!"

"You're most welcome. It's time for bed now, sleep little lady!"

I nodded to him and followed his orders. Even though Lee is a bit of a creeper and obviously weird, he has a kind heart as well. At times I do wonder if he was really interested in money or he's just thinking that I'm some lost puppy. But whatever the case is, I'm very much thankful for his help. And with that, I doze off to sleep in my comfy bed.

Miharu came to visit me the next morning. She wanted to know what sort of clothing I am about to wear. Of course, she's concerned for my wellbeing as well. Lee welcomed her warmly as if she was family and gave her a feast instead of a small and normal breakfast.

"Xiaoyu, dear, Miharu's waiting for you downstairs." Lee called out behind my door as he knocked.

"Yes, I'll be down there in a minute" I replied, hurrying with dressing myself.

Within a matter of minutes, I rushed downstairs and gave Miharu a welcome hug. She gave me a surprised look instead of a greeting and finally smiled.

"You look nice!" she commented, clapping her hands in approval. "Lee did a good job with you!"

"I certainly did, now, didn't I?" Lee praised himself.

I let a chuckle escape my mouth as I sat and had my breakfast with them. Oddly, spending time with Lee isn't so bad after all. Actually, his presence made the normal crowd livelier. Maybe it's because of his carefree attitude.

Later that evening, I had a warm shower right after my training. It had been tiring; the past few weeks have been the busiest weeks of my life. I don't even remember preparing this much for the previous tournaments. I guess I really do have a chance to win this thing, which is if I actually get to defeat both Hwoarang and Jin. Now it feels impossible with that in mind. My thoughts scattered around my mind, both confident and a bit doubtful. After my lovely shower, I wrapped myself with a pale blue towel and took a deep breath. My peaceful night, how –_tack_- What in the world was that? I quickly rushed out of the bathroom to examine my dark room. The glass doors separating my room from the balcony just flew open. I sighed heavily. I seriously thought I was under attack. Too much thinking can lead to paranoia, it seems. I was about to lay down on my bed when I heard someone cough by the balcony. I jumped in surprise, realizing it was Jin who was standing right there.

"Jin!" I exclaimed, covering myself with my huge blanket.

"I'm sorry… I didn't think you'd be…" he trailed off, gazing on his foot.

"Just give me a second!" I rushed to take my clothes and dressed up inside the bathroom. After a while, I came out to see him sitting on my bed comfortably. "Jin"

"Sorry for the sudden intrusion…, I didn't think you'd be half naked at such an hour." He apologized, seemingly not surprised with the changes I've made physically.

"It's okay"

"I just wanted to say that I will be fighting for a particular someone now."

"Huh?"

"I meant what I said, one day you'll understand."

"But I want to understand right now, Jin!"

"Maybe I've been as stupid as Hwoarang, after all."

"Jin, please talk in a way I can understand! And who is this someone?"

Jin merely smiled at me and glanced by the night sky outside my room. The moon is full, stars twinkling brightly. He never commented on my appearance nor did he explain how he managed to find me when I tried so bad to hide. I had a feeling it has something to do with Lee Chaolan, but I shrugged it off. I can't doubt the person who has helped me so much. I wondered what he had in his mind, the reason behind his gentle smile. I wanted to ask him so bad but was so scared of what he might tell me. For once, seeing Jin smile made me nervous. Julia Chang was the first to cross my mind. What if it was Julia he had found to fall for? He lived with her long enough for her to make him fall. Julia was pretty and kind. She can even cook!

I sighed and made my way out the balcony. I leaned my elbows on the concrete. It felt like a stab, jealousy, I believe they called it so.

"Xiaoyu" he muttered as he followed me out.

"I bet she'll like that."

"I hope so."

"She will, Jin. Julia will like you, too, you know?"

"Wait, what?"


	6. Jin's POV

**I do not own the Tekken series.

Chapter 6 : Jin's POV

I came back for a reason, which sounds absurd, but it has nothing to do with the cure. I've always travelled far and did it alone. It was never a questionable quest. I searched high and low for a cure, studied science and rituals in desperation. My devil gene swallowed me slowly day by day. I needed the cure but have always thought I could find it alone. It was that day that I succumbed to my devil gene that I lost hope. I let it invade not only my body but my mind as well. In the provincial state of Hanoi, a field of various fruit crops, I turned into a beast. The farmers ran for their lives. I saw them but was overwhelmed by the power. For once, I knew I was superior. All of them screamed in fear and panicked except for one, Heihachi Mishima who owns the land.

"I see you've… evolved" He commented upon seeing my new form. I merely smirked at him in disgust in his pitiful old human figure. "I always thought you were more like your mother, Jin. But I guess you're more of your dumb ass father" he added as he laughed hysterically.

"I do not care of your words, weakling." I boasted.

"Oh, but I have someone who would like to teach you some manners." He spoke with an odd smile. In a matter of minutes, Kazuya Mishima joined the conversation. He grinned upon seeing me and eagerly used his devil gene to transform. It shook me, the way he controlled his.

"Let me take care of you, stupid on of mine!" he muttered as he set foot and charged at me.

His attack took me down but I had more energy to slam him as well. He fought well, as expected from a Mishima. All his punches and kicks left traceable marks on my body; it was as if he had some help with his force. The devil in me gritted its teeth as it tried its best to take the older man down. It wanted him dead. Exhausted by the fight, Kazuya gave it all his might to put me down. It took him a couple of his signature Electric Wind God Fist to finally put me to sleep. As I fell on the ground, I felt my body as it changed to its normal appearance. The devil had subsided.

I woke up the next morning with a very sore body. I felt so tired even after my deep slumber. With my arms stretched up in the air, I surveyed the small rattan room. It consisted of a small open window, a rattan cabinet, a rattan chair, a small table, and a closed door. A knock on the door saved me from feeling too comfortable. _'Jin, sir, please wake up now. The master awaits your presence.' _The voice of a lady echoed. Master? The thought plagued my curiosity. I ordered the lady to come inside that instant as I bombarded her with questions.

"Please put on these clothes before leaving your room, sir. Master gave me instructions for your schedule." She replied without further explanations to my questions.

"Who is your master?" I hastily asked.

"It is none other than Heihachi Mishima, sir."

After I heard the name she stated, my fist clenched. Was he planning to keep me in his mansion just like he did back then? There's no way in hell I would let that happen. I got up in an instant and gripped the innocent lady's wrist. I demanded her to lead the way to her master this instant or I'm going to break her wrist. She flinched and was ready to cry her eyes out when she nodded and did as she was told. Heihachi saw me and found me wearing my usual track suit. He growled at me and threw his fist on the huge table.

"I thought I told you to wear what I gave you!" he yelled out. It caused the lady to squirm a bit.

"I demand answers!" I replied.

"You're going to stay here whether you like it or not and under my orders!"

"And who told you I will obey you?"

"I did" another voice entered the room. It was none other than the man who beat the crap out of me yesterday, Kazuya. "I would love to kill you this instant and erase you from this world, just so you know. But I don't want to fight a weakling like you." He trailed off. "So, I will have you trained till the day I see you fit enough to actually be my equal."

This gave me a weird shiver on my spine. What the hell is this thing they're trying to pull? Is this a prank? We're supposed to kill each other, or did I miss out an invitation for a family gathering?

"The training starts in fifteen minutes" Kazuya finally broke the silence and left the room. Heihachi merely crossed his arms on his chest and gave a slight nod. It made me feel sick to my stomach, I was rather dreaming or I'm in another planet. But I still followed their orders; it could be a death trap so I prepared myself for another battle.

I entered the open area, an odd looking man awaited for my arrival. He gave me a greeting nod before he bowed to start the match he had been waiting for. I supposed he was going to be my sparring partner for the day. He wasn't as strong as I expected them to send me. Easy punches and light kicks made him stumble. After ten minutes, he could barely stand up. Heihachi called it off quickly. A few people came to have a match with me, everyone pretty much the same. It made me wonder what it was that they wanted to prove to me. Were they trying to tell me that I'm only good with defeating weaklings? Before my last match ended, my temper rose and gave Heihachi a loud growl. "What the hell are you trying to do to me, you old bastard?"

As soon as I was about to attack the old man, Asuka showed up out of the blue. 'I can see what you're saying now, old man" she told him and nodded. "Well, Jin, let's see how you'll do with me" she added as she took a few stretches. She attacked me, smiled every time she did. It didn't bother me at all since I've blocked most of her attacks. I knew I was going to win. It wasn't an easy match, but I figured there's no way in hell she's going to beat me at my own 'sport'. Before the match ended, Asuka raised both her arms to signal quits. She gave me a big grin before yelling out to the Heihachi, 'Sorry old man, seems like I'm not fit for the job!'

Heihachi merely nodded and told me to have the night for myself as I would need more energy the next day. Still, he gave me no hints as to why he decided to train me. Moreover, why would Kazuya cooperate with him on this? Or even Asuka? It was all a blur. I shrugged the idea and kept my questions to myself. I figured they wouldn't tell even if I ask them every minute of their waking moment. I took a hot shower and had my dinner served in my room. After everything that day, I knew I deserved a long night sleep.

The next day, the same lady woke me up and helped me prepare for battle. She seemed to have forgotten what she had witnessed the day before. On the training ground awaited Kazuya Mishima. He simply glared at me and attacked the moment I stepped foot outside. This made me leap onto the air as I knew I couldn't easily block such forceful attack. Obviously, he was going to kill me if I can't put my guard up. He took the battle seriously and so I knew I had to do the same.

[Narration Perspective]

On the bench sat two people conversing as they watched the battle. Asuka seemed to enjoy the view while Heihachi crossed his brows, obviously unsatisfied.

"So tell me, old man, what are you really trying to do with Jin?" Asuka started.

"It is not me who has that 'something to do with the boy', Asuka" he replied, "But his father."

"Now that's confusing and scary! He's going to kill him, isn't he?"

Heihachi let out a loud laughter before speaking. "It is the other way around, actually. His paternal instinct seemed to have finally erupted two days ago."

"How so…?"

"He saw Jin devoured by his devil gene, something he inherited from Kazuya. It took him just a second to stop the kid from self destructing."

"But isn't that what Kazuya wanted… you know, Jin dead?"

"We, the Mishima's, are twisted and evil for sure. But if we really wanted our sons dead, Kazuya wouldn't even be born!"

"Well, that's true…"

"A father can torment a son as far as he wanted to do, but blood relations are just as tough to defeat. Especially when he loved the woman who brought them up…"

"Jun Kazama…"

"Kazuya have and will always be a rebellious bastard but never to his wife. A thing he would never admit to anyone although it shows on how he treats his son right now."

"Are you blind? He's nearly killing Jin!"

"He's just trying to do what I told you to do yesterday. He wanted to make Jin control his devil gene by first summoning it when needed."

"Oh.."

[Back to Jin's POV]

I saw Kazuya smirk as he used his devil gene against me. Took him a few punches or more to finally achieve what he wanted; I turned into my devil gene's power for help. A better battle have began, something good enough to satisfy him. Before I could even throw him my final attack, I felt a clench to my heart. It felt as if I was going to die that moment even without him trying to kill me. Kazuya gave a grin under his heavy panting. "You're gonna be fine" he mumbled as he walked out of the area.

I don't remember what happened afterwards but I felt stronger the next day. In every battle I had with Kazuya, I got a better hold of my devil gene, and every time I did, he gave a slight smile under his dark façade. I finally understood what it was that he wanted.

After a few more weeks, the training they gave me seemed to have progressed. Day by day did it become so intense; rather than the normal battle, Kazuya gave me a handful of surprise attacks. My devil gene still lacks a bit of control but at least I figured how to summon and stop it from devouring me with its power. It was then that Heihachi decided to kick me out of his mansion and told me he'd attack me one day so I better be prepared. Asuka seemed to have left and Kazuya had left as well. Before I stepped foot outside the bamboo fences, I heard the old man cough behind me.

"Little rascal, you better know of your priorities by now. Find what's important before it goes missing, or worse, taken." He mumbled, seemingly addressing to a certain subject.

"You make no sense" I commented.

"Find the happiness none of the Mishima's have accomplished." He trailed off as he turned his back on me and entered his house, leaving me clueless.

And that's when I decided to go back to Japan, to get a hint of what he meant. And for some reasons, thinking of Japan meant seeing Xiaoyu. So I searched for her with the help of Nina Williams, my former secretary. Julia Chang also offered me her home, treating me her own family because of our mothers' friendship. It didn't take long for the two females to find the girl I was looking for, and so I managed to step foot on the city she now resides. Though, I wasn't sure what I saw was delightful. Seeing her with Hwoarang made the devil in me churn. I didn't like what I saw and I knew I had to do something about it.


	7. The beginning of an End

**I do not own Tekken.

Chapter 7 : The Beginning of an End

Before they knew it, it was already the day they waited for. Previous players have showed up and a few rookies as well. There met Lili, Asuka, and Julia, all warmed up and excited. Paul, Lei, Marshall, and a few other known men glued themselves to their own means of preparation. Both the William girls arrived with their flashy entrance, both trying to overshadow each other. Lars and Alisa sat in one corner as they simply watched from afar. Lee came with lady escorts fancying him, or his wealth. The other candidates showed up one by one, giving scattered smiles to those around them. Forest, however, showed up with a head turner lady by the name of Chae So Ra. Everyone gave a slight examining glance at her, feeling the familiarity with her charm. Of course, a few seemed to recognize who was under the disguise. The men teased Forest for 'bringing a date', while the others tried to take the opportunity to talk to her. Anna rolled her eyes at the new girl in annoyance as she felt the attention shift from her to the other. Hwoarang showed up eventually, greeting the familiar faces as if he wasn't the CEO of the G Corp. He acted normally and casually, as greedy as how he was during the previous competitions. He acted all cool and whatnot till he laid eyes on this new female. He couldn't help but feel the curiosity to ask her stuff after hearing from others that the girl was said to have come from Korea, just like him.

"Chae So Ra, I presume?" he asked as he walked over to her direction.

Nervous, she flinched as she recognized the voice. "Ah, yes.., and you are?"

"The name's…" he paused as he saw the girl's face, "Hwoarang."

She immediately smiled and bowed in greeting then excused herself before he recognizes her. Hwoarang felt odd upon their meeting and somehow, he knew there was something weird about the girl. Before he could even turn to get a hold of her arm, Jin entered the area. Everyone fell into deep silence. They knew of Jin's wrong doings back then and so they didn't want to approach or even smile at the guy. Asuka, knowing his cousin good enough, came to him and gave him a pat on his broad shoulder. Jin managed to let out a light smile before turning his gaze to the girl named Chae So Ra, knowing it was Xioayu underneath the believable disguise. This made Hwoarang even more doubtful of the situation. To see Jin interested in a person only meant his familiarity with the person.

Finally, the cinema-like screen turned on and showed them the randomly chosen people for their battles. It read:

First Round:

· Marshall Law vs. Bruce Irvin

· Nina Williams vs. Paul Phoenix

· Lei Wulong vs. Alisa Bosconovitch

· Chae So Ra vs. Anna Williams

· Christie Monteiro vs. Lee Chaolan

· Forest Law vs. Ganryu

· Craig Marduk vs. Asuka Kazama

· Jin Kazama vs. King

· Kazuya Mishima vs. Kuma

· Yoshimitsu vs. Hwoarang

· Julia Chang vs. Lili de Rochefort

· Lars Alexandersson vs. Raven

· Steve Fox vs. Bryan Fury

As the game progressed to the next level, the winners had to go through a ten minutes break. Each of them took their own energy drinks and bars. They were all exhausted; everyone had gotten better and faster. They knew they had a lot more ahead of them. As for those who had lost to the final round, they assembled at the lobby to wait and watch the occurring battle.

Second Round:

· Marshall Law vs. Kazuya Mishima

· Nina Williams vs. Forest Law

· Alisa Bosconovitch vs. Hwoarang

· Chae So Ra vs. Steve Fox

· Lee Chaolan –on stand by-

· Asuka Kazama vs. Jin Kazama

· Julia Chang vs. Lars Alexandersson

Third Round:

· Kazuya Mishima vs. Forest Law

· Hwoarang vs. Lee Chaolan

· Chae So Ra –on stand by-

· Jin Kazama vs. Lars Alexandersson

Fourth Round:

· Kazuya Mishima vs. Jin Kazama

· Hwoarang vs. Chae So Ra

Before Hwoarang's match started, he gave a heavy sigh as he hated fighting against women. He always thought it was unfair to win against a girl but he can't just go easy on her because of that. It had always sent him confused thoughts; however, he knew he was fighting for something important. He wanted to win despite the fact that he had to throw her out of the arena if he needed to. On the other side of the arena stood a petite female, breathing slowly as she calmed herself down. She knew she had to face at least one of the two men she would rather not see in the entire tournament. But it was impossible, if she was aiming to win, she knew she needed to settle a fight with the two.

"Well, let me tell you before hand, little girl…" he started, coming forward to the centre of the room, "I'm not going to go easy on you so you better prepare yourself or you're dead."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that before, monkey boy" she commented, realizing her comment was a bit personal. After all, 'monkey boy' was what she always called him.

This made the male raise a brow as he cocked his head to one side, further examining the girl in front of him. But before he could ask anything, she already skipped her way to attack. He blocked her for defense and lowered his head as she tried to do a flying kick. His thoughts wandered off, escaping his mind. Even her scent was familiar. He couldn't take it anymore so he quickly grabbed her right arm with his left hand; making her turn so her back would face him. His right hand quickly took a hold of her left arm, trapping her.

"Xiaoyu" he whispered into her ear as he panted. The girl tried to catch her breath as she felt a bit teary eyed after hearing him call out her name. Her disguise is done and she knew it. She's going to be disqualified whether she liked it or not. She sniffed before bowing her head to hide her tears.

"I thought I told you to stay out of the competition?" he growled, pushing her gently to see her face.

"It's because you won't listen to me!" she blurted out.

"No, it's you who won't listen! I didn't do this for myself, I did this for you!" he mumbled under his breath as he walked over to the door. "Go home immediately or I'll make sure the guards will take you by force."

"Hwoarang! No, please!" she begged, kneeling as she clasped her hands together.

The red haired man paused before he opened the door, 'I'll see you after the tournament, whether I win or loose, Xiao" he stated. He felt as if he lost a match when in reality, there was actually none. In the end, Xiaoyu was disqualified and was sent to a private room with attendants waiting to take all those fancy stuff and turn her back to her old normal self.

On the other side of the room was where the father and son had their brawl. Their match wasn't about obtaining the said possession offered as a prize, but more of a personal family war. They exchanged fists and kicks, a few signature attacks and whatnot. A bit of questions thrown with each assail but none answered. Finally, Jin got the strength to ask his father about his mother, Jun Kazama. Kazuya stayed silent, analyzing Jin's sequence of attacks instead of answering the questions. Still, Jin threw the question again and again. Anger struck the young man and so he summoned his devil gene to borrow some strength. He wanted to catch his older man's attention. Kazuya merely smirked, seemingly pleased at his son's action.

"I said tell me the truth!" Jin yelled as he attacked with a handful of force.

Kazuya counter attacked and blocked, smirking even more. "Defeat me and I'll tell you what you want."

It gave Jin a lot more determination and so the battle between them continued. After what seemed like an hour, the battle ended with Kazuya down on his back, a bit pissed but seemingly satisfied.

"I met her in a forest when I was a kid. She was wearing a white dress and from just one glance, I knew she was just as pure." He started, closing his eyes shut. "Jun introduced himself to the person I used to be; a jolly young lad who feared his father the most. My father trained me so hard to the point he no longer praised me but showered me with insults. That was his way of making me stronger after my mother died. He wasn't able to cope up with her death and so he threw all of his feelings to me. He then had to take in Lars, his son from a swedish woman, who suddenly showed up. Another child he had to support was Lee, her adoptive son. But he only wanted me to be his weapon, knowing I had the devil gene inside me which I inherited from my mother. He knew he could use me if only I was strong enough to control and use my own devil gene. I was a victim of his stressful sorrows and aggression. He threw me off a cliff, told me if I was strong enough I would survive. If not, then I better die. But Jun saw it happen and tried to help me, he waited till I managed my way to climb all the way back up. But I was no longer the same, I became bitter and arrogant. I wanted revenge more than anything. You mother, however, never gave up on me. She tried her best to catch my attention and make me fall for her. I rejected her more than a million times, making her cry a lot. But it ended when she stopped chasing after me. When she started to move on with her life, I knew I missed out on someone great because I started to miss her. I tried to find her, and when I did, I spent nights with her alone. I wanted to succumb to her holiness; I wanted to stay where she was. And that was when Heihachi knew Jun was pregnant with you. He wanted another soldier, not a family. He used the Mishima Zaibatsu's force so he could take Jun away, but I didn't let him. I told Jun to go far away from the city. Somewhere rural so she can raise you. I made her promise to never speak a word about me so my son would never know of his relations to the Mishima clan. Then I know he'd be safe from the disputes and the curse within the bloodline. But I guess you really had my blood in you, you were stubborn and aggressive. I heard that when your mother died, you learned of things I hoped you wouldn't. You finally knew who your father was, but what you thought was wrong. I may have hated your mother for trying to stop my revenge against my own father, but I never wanted her dead. It was because she knew I was out of control that time. I was suffering with the uncontrollable devil gene in me. It devoured me just as much as it did to you. And so she told you ask for Heihachi's help instead of mine. She wanted you to learn the truth but I guess you never did." Kazuya paused for a deep breath. "Change the chain of bad luck and create your own destiny, I'm sure that would make your mother proud more than being the King of Iron Fist. Prove to me that you are the 'child of destiny'."


	8. King of Iron Fist

**I do not own Tekken.

Chapter 8 : King of Iron Fist

The maids gave Xiaoyu a pink summer dress with floral patterns, its hemline two inches above her knee. If it was given on a normal day, the girl would have felt ecstatic. But seeing as this day didn't go as planned, Xiaoyu neglected the thought of rejoicing. Instead, she frowned as she slipped the dress on and gave no reaction to it. One of the three ladies curtsied before her and motioned her to sit. The lady insisted to tie her hair into pigtails as her master had ordered her to do. Xiaoyu bothered less about it and did as she was told. She sat there quietly and let the older female brush her hair softly. The other lady reached out to her foot to slip on pink flat shoes to match the dress, while the other lady gave her a refreshing lime and kiwi juice. After preparing the girl, the ladies escorted her to the room she was supposed to be in. She entered a small room with a huge one sided mirror. It had one seat, seemingly prepared especially for her, in front of the mirror. She sat down and recognized the familiar faces, it was the arena and Jin and Hwoarang were in there. It made her stand from her chair as her eyes widened.

"Master Hwoarang insisted for this room to be prepared in case lady Xiaoyu shows up on the day of the tournament." One of the ladies stated.

"Oh… SO he knew I was going to sneak in after all." Xiaoyu commented and sighed.

"No, miss. The master thought only of your sudden visit as Mr. Kazama had warned him of your sudden trait of 'showing up'." the lady answered.

Xiaoyu let a small smile creep on her face before glancing back to the two men.

Inside the arena stayed the two young bachelors, their thoughts scattered around the place. It wasn't just a fight about the girl they both treasured. It was a fight to finally end the conspiracy and rivalry between them. For Hwoarang, this final battle meant his life, and it also meant settling the endless rivalry between the two of them. If he ever wins, he'll have the G Corporation continue its peaceful plan to develop the country and extend its help to the neighboring countries. He'll have the mansion he had learned to love. He'll be a legacy, the only Iron Fist King who actually did well. And if he lost, he would go back to where he started; a penniless young boy with nothing but his motorcycle. He'll be back to annoying Julia so she would keep him for the night and another if he can't convince the Law family. It wasn't the best option but he knew it was possible. Yet, the thought didn't really strike him. He had lived like this before and he knew he could handle it. The only thought that distraught him was Ling Xiaoyu. He knew after he exits the arena, whether he wins or loses, she'd slip through his fingers. They had been friends for a long time but seeing as how he had treated her recently, it made him worry. He didn't want to lose her, ever. For Jin, however, it was a matter of family. He wanted the Mishima Zaibatsu back to operation and G Corporation to himself. He wanted the family business back and possibly give it a better cause. But he knew taking all of it was asking for too much. After all the thinking, they realized what they were really fighting for. Hwoarang was fighting not only for himself but for the change and peace he desired the most. Jin was fighting for the family he never acknowledged and for the one girl he had been adoring most of his waking moment.

"Kazama, let's get this thing started!" Hwoarang called out, placing his clenched fists in front of him.

Jin merely nodded as he placed himself to stance. The bell rang as a go signal, making Hwoarang make his first move.

"How intense can their glares more be?" Asuka commented, astonished on what she's been watching on the huge flat screen on the lobby.

"Boys are growing into men, I suppose." Lili answered, flicking her hair.

"Never thought I'd see Hwoarang frowning for so long, he usually smiles on every win he gets." Lei added.

"Oh hush, let the boys be!" Anna dismissively waved her left hand. "Their just being a bunch of stupid kids, as usual…"

"Well, you're one to talk." Nina made her point clear, somewhat seemingly defending her former boss.

Lili gave Nina a stern look while a few men merely sighed. They knew Anna's going to throwback a punch or more after a few more comments from her sister. The never ending feud between them felt normal for those who have been with them throughout the previous competitions.

"Oh, just shut the hell up! I'm trying to watch a good fight, ladies!" Paul suddenly yelled out loud, causing everyone to close their mouths and focus on the match instead.

On the battle area, fought two young and charming guys. They were chivalrous in their own ways, making it impossible for a viewer to bet on one against the other. The two were determined with their own reasons, both gave their best.

Jin gave the other a few basics and throws while the other tried to give one of his signature moves. As the battle progressed, the two worked themselves to their physical limits. Hwoarang sweated a lot just as Jin did, but paid no mind to it. He refused to succumb to his weakening limbs and concentrated on building his strategy. Jin, on the other hand, tried to catch up with his breath as he looked at Hwoarang who was panting. Both of them ignored the worn out feeling that was already growing from within. Jin skipped forward and kicked him twice on both sides, making the other crouch down as he swept his leg to make Jin fall on his back. Quickly, Hwoarang took a hold of Jin's left leg and with full force threw him to his side. Jin grew weaker on every hit he received, he felt Hwoarang's strength much more than how he used to. It must be because of his anemia that got him into a quite sensitive state. Or was it because of too much control with his devil gene that his energy seemed to have been sucked? Whatever the case was, Jin knew he had a match to win. He couldn't dare think of anything else other than taking home the crown. What felt like hours passed with no one backing down; the timer went off but no one can declare the winner just yet. For the first time, thirty minutes to an hour was not enough for just one match with just one round. The viewers exchanged glances, a few getting bored while the others excited. Everyone got their own thoughts in their minds till the unexpected happened; the devil gene was finally activated to finish off the match. Devil Jin was seen once again.

This scared a lot of people, may it be the staff or the other players. None of them wanted to go dare and rescue Hwoarang from his possible death if the devil decides to rip him apart. Even Asuka's eyes widened as she felt Goosebumps upon seeing her cousin look as if he had succumbed to the devil. Even Ling Xiaoyu stepped back as she witnessed her beloved man grow wings and horns. Her hands were cupped on her mouth as she feared the worst. This incident scared all of them, but no one felt more chills than the devils' rival. Hwoarang's jaw dropped as he saw the other. He fell on the ground as he moved back slightly, wondering whether his life will be spared. He hoped for the best, not knowing the truth behind the transformation.

"Rise, Hwoarang. We haven't finished yet, or have you decided to withdraw?" Jin smirked slightly as he addressed the other.

"K-Kazama?" his eyes widened, "You really in there?"

Jin nodded once in response. Of course, Hwoarang, deep inside, already accepted defeat. He knew it was impossible for a mortal to defeat the devil. So he merely gave out a light chuckle. "You've got to be kidding me" he told himself, stroking his auburn hair to his nape. "Kazama, cut the crap. I got the message already."

Jin turned back to his old self, making his wings and horns disappear. His eyes were back to hazel from being white. "I see" he mumbled, looking to his sides.

"I don't see you as an equal nor do I see you as someone superior to me, but one day I'll make you think of me highly!" Hwoarang mentioned before he took his jacket from the ground.

"I see you as my equal" Jin stated, watching the other.

Hwoarang chuckled, "Whatever, loser." He replied with a grin on his face to hide the frown he was about to show. "Then, I hereby declare a draw!"

Before the guy could leave, Jin called out to him to stop him. "You can have the G Corporation to yourself and make the better out of whatever crap it is that you're doing. I don't want to ruin the hopes the nation had with you. I just wanted the Mishima Zaibatsu back to where my great grandfather once found it."

"Got it" Hwoarang nodded. This made him quite satisfied. At least he had something to return to and continue his legacy.

After a few days, all the belongings of the next Iron Fist King were distributed to a few people. Hwoarang and Jin decided on who was to get what. The mansion went back to Jin, as well as the Mishima Zaibatsu and the Mishima Polytechnical School. He also hired Nina back to the company, Asuka, Julia, Paul, and Lee. Seventy percent of the left fortune was given to Jin, as well, leaving the rest to Hwoarang. The red head continued to operate Baek Doo San University and the dojo. He also decided to seek the help of a few people such as; Lei, Marshall, Jinrei, and Xiaoyu. All the legal papers have been signed and everything went according to plan. The only thing that was unfinished was their business with Ling Xiaoyu.

"You've sure grown a lot, monkey boy" Xiaoyu teased as she sat beside him outside the dojo.

"Whatever you say, Xiao" he mumbled, flashing a faint smile. He knew the girl couldn't and wouldn't feel the same way he does for her even after a gazillion years, so he decided to keep his mouth shut and just admire her from afar.

"I'm glad you did…" she whispered under her breath and placed her head on his shoulders as she closed her eyes, "older brother"

It made his heart sink but to no avail did he show it. He kept his cool composure before giving her a light kiss on her forehead. "I know"

Jin, on the other hand, told Nina to purchase the best operating ice cream parlor before the day would end. She merely gave a questioning look before leaving the room to do as she was told. Jin could be very unreasonable at times and she knew it, but still she felt surprised on just how much more he was willing to spend on simple leisure. Before closing the door, Nina gave Jin a raised brow and told him "If this is about taking the little lady out, then I'm sure you'll be in trouble once she finds out you bought the whole shop."

Jin gave a dismissive look. He always wanted to be superior, even when he's wrong; he just has to be right. He gave Xiaoyu a call that moment and asked her for at least an hour of her time so they could catch up. Of course, Xiaoyu would give all of her time to the guy so she said yes. And so, after Nina found the perfect ice cream shop, she told Jin about it and let him have what he wanted. Jin came in an instant, approving of the place and issuing a cheque with a big amount so Nina could buy it. It didn't take much time for Nina to negotiate with the owner, after all, the cheque covered much more than the price the owner had asked for. When everything was settled, Jin made sure the shop was titled to Xiaoyu. For him, this was a means of courtship, a way to show her his overflowing affections. And so, Xiaoyu came after a few hours. She was dressed in her uniform, carrying her usual panda backpack.

"Hey!" she greeted as she scooted to a seat in front of him.

"Xiao" he greeted with a faint smile. "Well, I called you here because I needed your signature on a few documents. I would've sent these to you via fax but I thought it would be better if you saw the place first."

"What do you mean see the place first? I mean, I love this shop if you're simply curious about me liking the place."

"No, I meant for you to own it."

"WHAT? NO! Just what are you thinking, Jin?"

"Well, I already bought the place so even if you dislike the idea, it's done."

"…How unfair of you to call me without even asking if I want this!"

"Don't you?"

"Of course I want it!"

"Then you can have it…"

"That's not what I meant!"

"I thought you said you like it…"

"I do!"

"It's yours, then.."

"But it shouldn't work that way!"

"But it does, Xiao."

Within a matter of minutes, the girl finally surrendered to the always superior man. He made her sign, of course willingly, the needed legal documents. And after a couple of moments more, a waitress approached with a three scoops of ice cream on top of a hot brownie covered with hot fudge, sprinkles, and a cherry on top. Xiaoyu glanced at Jin, wondering if he had ordered this for her. Jin shrugged as he took the cup from the waitress.

"Who cares about who ordered it? The shop is yours, anyway." He stated, smirking.

Xiaoyu sighed heavily as she took the spoon and dug her ice cream tower. Before she was about to fill her mouth with the tempting delight, a sparkle caught her attention. A seemingly metal object seemed to have been buried underneath the first scoop. She immediately took Jin's spoon from his hand and dug deeper on her cup. She carefully took it out and inspected it, learning that it was a solitaire cut diamond on top of a ring. She immediately sat back, widened her eyes and looked around the place.

"God, I think I just ruined someone else's proposal!" she blurted out, holding the ring out to Jin.

The taller male took the ring from her hand and gave a light chuckle. "Absolutely not, you just made it entertaining."

Xiaoyu pouted, gave a slight huff before looking around the area to see any couples nearby. "How do we return this, then?"

"Let me do the honors," Jin replied as he leaned over to reach her right hand. "Ling Xiaoyu…"

Surprised, the girl almost jumped on her seat as she gazed at him.

"Please be with me."

**Most likely, this will be the end of the story. I _might_ add a sequel but am still not sure as of now. PM or leave a review for any suggestions or opinions. Thanks for reading up to this point. I appreciate the reviews and would always credit my muse to my readers. :")


End file.
